The way of the gods
by Travian sez
Summary: The famous Kick-boxer Rock Lee is murdered during daytime in the middle of the street. In his closed fist, inspector Danzo finds a note reading 'Kamitsumaki'. Konoha University gets pulled into a murdercase of both history and murder.


**The way of the gods**

**--**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Rating: M

A/N: See bottom

**--**

**Chapter One: Konoha's green beast**

This was his calling, to change the world. Sensei had told him that. Hidden and illuminated by the darkness of a side-street he was watching a boy walking down the street, a one with black hair like silk flowing over his shoulder. His stance, his proudness – it was disgusting. Why he had to follow such an unpure being, with such distasteful background was beyond his own mind. But sensei had told him to do it, and there was nothing left to argue about.

He took a step forward, checking his inner pockets one last time. Yes, the knife was there still. The black-haired boy stopped, turned around and gazed to where he was standing. He knew he was impossible to spot at the moment. Those pearl-eyes searched for something, perfect features turning into a deep frown. He chuckled. How could something that soiled still look so beautiful and perfected? How could someone make wrinked skin look like it was meant to be there?

If he just removed this one obstacle, then sensei would only look at him and not the creature standing in front of him. He stepped forward, into the sunlight and smiled when the boy took a step back.

"Afraid are you?" he chuckled and fumbled in his pocket. He felt the sharp contures of the wepon, and he pulled it gently out of its hidingplace. He found a ray of sunlight relefecting from a window and the blade of the knife shimered, reflecting the enviroment in its silver surface. He heightened in the air, ready for attack.

If one could see him now, he thought, this would look rather strange. The victim casually looking at him from distance, and he resembling a greek statue in composition. Yes, he studied himself in the reflection silver. He could almost be misstaken as one of the great heroes.  
" I specificly told you not to harm this one. Don't you remember whom I told you to play with?" Sensei's voice was hard but sweet. Everything about him was always in contradictions.

"I was just fooling with him, look he doesn't even notice me" he shrugged. He should have known, that Sensei was always watching his move. Even if he was trusted, Sensei was right behind him and making sure he did everything right.

"Don't move for a second" sensei told him. He couldn't do anything but obey. He let his eyes wander around the crowded street, but somehow his eyes were drawn back to look at the one in front of him.  
"Proceed with the original plan" came the cold response after a minute in silence. He shrugged and placed the wepon back into his pocket. He gave the boy one final look, before said one turned around on his heel to continue.

x

Hyuuga Neji, student at Konohagakure University and top scores in all subjects had never in his life felt what he had felt minutes ago. On his way for an early lecture, passing the main road and about to turn left a shiver made him stop. Someone was watching. The air was filled with an evil intent, a darkness trying to pry its way into his body. A low hiss, a silent mumble made him stop dead and glancing into the empty alley-way.

'You're just imagining things', he told himself over and over again as he tried to force his legs to move. Minutes passed and nothing but the weird feeling of being observed remained. He was stuck on the spot. As in trance he lifted his arm, and glanced at the time.

11.30.

If he didn't move now, he was going to miss his lecture.

x

Umino Iruka scratched his chin in dis-belief when he had discarded the 21st among the rest of the failures, in the pile wich started to build a mountain at his feet.

"I can't do this" he sighed despondent.

"It wouldn't hurt you to relax a bit. There's always a time for work later, isn't it?" came the irritated response from across the veranda. Iruka glanced up only to be met by one of his least favorite sights, he wrinkled his nose. Kakashi was smoking. The grey-haired man just shrugged, pretending he wasn't just doing that to get a reaction.

When things finally started to progress in a positive direction, the words just flowed out of him, the point of his pen broke, leaving an ugly grey mark below Zeus's name.

Iruka swore and threw the pen across the table. Kakashi's brow furred into a frown, and he grinded out the cigarette in the nearest pot. Iruka pretended he hadn't seen it was the english geranium, the one flower it had taken him over 2 years to grow. Kakashi casually picked up the pen, gave Iruka a soft smile and reached for his hand. Iruka, despite being annoyed quickly squeezed the hand offered to him and turned down against the paper.

"I have to finish this" Iruka sighed and tried to think of a contradiction to Promethus belief in the human race, "This seminarium is important, imagine, all the higher-ups there to see me".

Iruka had once been a student in Kakashi's history-class, now five years later he had finished his last professor-exam in ancient history and religion – top in his class. And that was absolutely not due to the fact that he slept with the teatcher.

This semester would be his first time touturing himself and not with fellow tutors. As one of the first assigments this year, Konoha University where he worked, would hold a huge seminarium. Iruka had been invited as guest of honor, talking about his proven resemblances in both nordic, asian and europeen mythology.  
"Nothing good will come if you force it, let it come to you in time" Kakashi murmured, sneaking up closer. His arm snaked around Iruka's waist, softly giving the distressed one comfort.

"Easy for you to say, you've always had it easy. Lots of money to buy your way in everywhere without lifting a finger-" Iruka spat, annoyed at Kakashis attempts of seduce.

" Thanks for reminding me, maybe I will buy Konoha University and cancel that damn thing. You've been into this for weeks" Kakashi casually remarked and removed his hands.

The subject of Kakashis fortune always seemed to surface when Iruka was pissed, but it was never answered with equal force, just a bit of humor or sarcasm. Kakashi always managed to push the right buttons and having Iruka smiling in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, those 5 years between them seemed like a chasm. Those things seemed to come with age.

"I'm sorry" Iruka grabbed Kakashis arm and encircled it around his waist. He rose from his seat and threw himself into the warm embrace which was waiting there for him.

"I know one way you can make it up to me" Kakashi snickered and kissed Iruka on his forehead. Iruka smiled and gaced up.

Kakashi was a few centimeters taller then him, he had also – despite of his age - grey hair which always looked like bed-hair. He was masculinity perfected, and that made him a target of everyones attention. Iruka himself wore his dark hair in a pony-tail, he hadn't bothered to change hair-style since he was 15. The everyday-guy meets perfection. That was probobly something which only appered in a fairy-tale. But in that case, this was a pretty real fairy-tale.

Kakashis warm fingers snaked up inside Irukas plain, white shirt. He both see and feel them brush slowly over his torso. Iruka closed his eyes and leaned back, expecting lips gracing over his own. It felt like a dream, this thing they had. When Kakashis lips devoured his, and the heat and passion taking over him, Iruka could only think the greatest love of his life. The university.

"Come, let's go to bed" Kakashi whispered in his ear. Iruka could do nothing but obey, but when he glanced at his unfinished notes on the table he felt a sting guilt. But Zeus and Promethus had to wait, he thought as his lost his shirt to Kakashi's nimble fingers. Tomorrow, he would work on that.

X

The black bob-hair, the green spandex clothes, a bag hanging over his shoulder and his famous trainer Maito Guy crying in the background. Yes this was definitely Rock Lee, world champion in both light- and heavy weight thaiboxing. Cheif Danzo only had to glance at the two cops first at scene, Zabuza and Haku, to make them nod in understanding.

"Okay people, this is a crime scene. Back off" Haku stated, and with the help of Zabuza's brutal apparence they managed to fend the curious mass of spectators and journalists away.

"Nobody saw what happened, he was just sliced open" an old lady cried while a young man by her side nodded in agreement.

Zabuza just had to squint his eyes before they immidiatly silenced and back off, leaving Haku with Danzo trying to overview the crime-scene. That man was certanly an asset to the squad, but why he – with his more than troubled background – had suddenly decided to join and then requested his absoluta motsats; Pretty and quiet little Haku; as partner were a mystery he sometimes wished he'd never would have to pry in.

The crime-scence was a mess, totally in chaos. Blood and limbs everywhere. The presumable victim Rock Lee had his torso slit open, with guts gushing all over the place. Danzo had to cover his mouth with a tissue to hold back the nassea caused by the stench threatening to surface in his mouth. Sunlight wasn't that kind to corpses.

Reluctantely he put on plastic gloves. He could have let the technichans examine what was left of the torso, but they had their hands full of little pincets trying to locate DNA-samples from the possible killers. He was the only one who had seemed to notice the clutched hand, and what seemed like a bit of paper stuck inside. The corpse was already stiff, leaving him little choice but to break one of the fingers to reach what was behind it. A small note, covered by prickels of blood fell out. He instantely grabbed it, folded it out against his knee and examined the contents. '

Although he could read Japanese quiet well, he didn't understand the meaning behind the kanji printed in the note. He looked closer and changed his mind. This was not printed, this was painted.

"Haku" he called out without taking his eyes of the note. The silk-haired boy came hurrying to his side immidiately. "This is highest priority" He put the note in a plastic bag and handed it over, "find out what those kanji means and then call me" he then checked the time on his wrist.

"Shit, I promised my wife to eat dinner an hour ago. I'm not gonna make it in time... again".

"Yes chief" they all cried behind him as he exited the crime-scene. Journalists pushed their microphones in his face, pulling his trenchcoat, trying to överrösta eachother and trying to get him to make a statement.

"We know nothing as of now, just let the police handle their work" He ignored the disapointed cries as he entered his black mercedez, pulling up his cellphone.

--

**A/N:**

I kinda got stuck on Iruka/Neji... Don't ask me why. Never seen a fiction with this pairing before, but it'll be interesting to try it out. This fic also contains a lot of plot, hm; let's see if I can keep this up now. But there's 5 chapters already written so I'll have a lot of time to plan out the entire thing. Leave a review if you feel like it :)


End file.
